Question: Express $0.3287$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.3287$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{3}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100} + \dfrac{8}{1000} + \dfrac{7}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{3287}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $3287$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{3287}{10000}$